A nightmare come real
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Even if he had never said it aloud, Hidan had always been scared of the dark. Now, what plagues that all consuming darkness? Warning- this story has forced sex.


A nightmare comes real

Authors note- Hey everyone, I am just hear to warn everyone that this is sorta a dark story and is not for the light hearted. I wrote this because one of my friends asked me to, so I hope you like it! Oh by the way, tell me what you think once you've read, I love reading reviews!

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, (even though I wish I did) the only thing that belongs to me is the story, not the characters! That sure makes me sad to admit... okay here we go!

Hidan opened his eye's only to see darkness, all around. It surrounded him like a mother's womb surrounds an infant. It was pitch black, and even with his eyes open; Hidan simply could not see anything. This troubled him greatly, from what he could tell; he was not in his room. Hidan thought back and realized the last thing he could remember was indeed going to bed; in his own bed. That really did not make any sense what so ever; his room nor anywhere else he had ever been on the base hadn't ever gotten to be this dark. The darkness was everywhere and wasn't even allowing him to see his own hands. Angered by this, Hidan tried to sit up from his position on what felt like the floor.

Hidan let out a gasp, before collapsing back down; he didn't even have the energy to sit up. There was something very wrong with this, he shouldn't be this exhausted. Hidan felt his stomach growl loudly, wanting to be fed. Something was indeed very wrong; his throat was parched and his stomach felt like it was eating its own insides. Just exactly how long had he been here, in this room, surround by the dark? He opened his mouth ready to shout out, but no voice came. Thoughts came into his mind like a rapid fire gun; had his Jashin-sama condemned him, was he in hell and if so, how did he manage to die in his sleep?

Questions, there were so many questions that Hidan didn't have the answer to. It pissed him off, and at the same time made him want to cry his heart out. In dazed confusion Hidan opened his mouth to try and speak once more. This time a small and pitiful sound formed; which in Hidan opinion was probably no better than no sound at all. He moaned out desperately, wanting to get the attention of someone, anyone at all. If he could get some help then, perhaps it would be possible for him to get out of here and leave this miserable dark room behind. 'Yes, if I get out of here, I swear to fucking Jashin that I will not look back and never return!' Hidan thought to himself in a sour tone.

Talking to himself about what he was going to do when he left really didn't help his mood or situation. Neither did pretending to be pissed, when in reality he was scared down to his very bones. Scared wasn't even the right word, he was terrified, mortified of what that darkness could bring. He had never told anyone that he was scared of the dark, he hadn't even confessed to Jashin-sama about it yet. He let in an inward gasp; perhaps that was what this was all about, Jashin was not pleased that his loyal servant was keeping a secret from him. Hidan opened his mouth once more, this time his voice came out as a harsh whisper, it hurt to talk but that was more than enough for his prayers. "Dear Jashin, my god and awesomely powerful protector; I plead that you forgive my stupidity and give me another chance."

All of the sudden, he heard a snarl come from somewhere behind him. A chill ran down his spine; there was someone else in the room and they probably had been there the entire time. "H-hello?" Hidan spoke out to the darkness. Big blue tears found the way up to Hidan's eye's and were now dripping down his cheeks. Never in his entire life had there ever been a more terrifying moment then now. In the dark, Hidan sensed movement. Whatever was out there, it was making it's was towards him. "Stay away, please just leave me alone!" He groaned out, to terrified to even swear at the figure which stopped only a few feet from where he lay exhausted and vulnerable.

He tilted his head, in attempt to see the figure but was denied because of the darkness. Hidan still had tears running down from his eyes, he whimpered through them; "If you're going to kill me, please just make it fast." He heard a deep sounding laugh and cringed as a hand come out of nowhere and tugged on the back of his hair. Hidan tried to will his limbs to struggle but, quickly found he was unable. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't have any energy either; something was binding his hands down so he couldn't move. No doubt it was the same something that was currently harshly dragging its hand through his hair and scrapping at his skull. He gasped as the hand left his hair and started at his chest.

Hidan cringed as a long tongue made it present by slivering, and sliding down Hidan's face. It looked at the tears which still fell from his eyes. Both the tongue and hand felt disgusting on him, they made him want to puke out the very little he had inside him. Briefly he wondered if the hand would stop if he puked on it, but all thoughts were abandoned when the hand suddenly pinched his nipple. It hurt, and as he tried to wiggle away; the tongue slid over his mouth. It licked over his lips as to demand entry, which Hidan didn't allow. He had no feelings for whatever demon was doing this to him and certainly had no wish to kiss it.

At once the tongue disappeared, but the hand ripped his shirt off. This time two hands began to grope at his chest. No, groping could no longer be used to explain what the hands were doing; they were pulling, yanking and twisting at his chest and nipples. It hurt, more than anything else he had ever felt before. A voice from above him rang out and entered his head; "You will comply to anything I do, because every time you disobey, I shall only get more and more harsh." Hidan's head pounded as the person went back to tugging at his chest. What it had said really scared him, either was this was really going to happen, but how rough was left on him to decide? "N-no." Hidan grunted when he felt a nail slightly slice his left nipple.

"That's right Hidan; I like it when you plead. It turn's me on and makes me so damn _**hard**_/" The voice stated in a pleasurable tone. S soon as the voice halted, the tongue ran back over Hidan's shut tight lips. He opened his mouth in fear that if he didn't those hands would rip his skin off and continued to pull and yank. The tongue entered his mouth and swirled around, as though it were marking it territory. Next, it licked against his tongue as if to tell him to kiss back. 'That bastard.' Hidan's rebelled in his mind. 'I don't want to kiss him, to touch him and I really don't want this to happen! I think I know that voice, if I live I swear upon the all mighty Jashin that I will kill him.' Hidan, given no other choice suckled on the tongue and kissed back.

He felt those hands disappear from his ore and no doubt bleeding chest. To his absolute horror, they traced a pattern down to the hem of his pants. The tongue withdrew from his mouth and slimed down to his abused chest. It licked at his swollen nipples, seeming to enjoy the taste of blood which no doubt cover them. He let out a unwanted grunt as a hand gripped him through his pants and underwear. "N-no." Hidan groaned once more only to receive a slap to the face. "Don't disobey me, _bitch." _The voice screeched cruelly while ripping off both of the layers Hidan had left.

What he felt next made him want to gag; the man's package was being rubbed into his hair. "If you don't want to be taken dry, you had better pleasure me." He demanded. His captor then shoved his dick in front of Hidan and rubbed it on his cheek, leaving a trail of pre-come. The hands tugged at him harshly and when a nail sliced into his penis, Hidan couldn't help but open his mouth to scream out. Of course, the moment his mouth came open as his mouth was fucked _hard. _All too soon, he felt cum pour into his mouth. Hidan wanted to die as a hand was placed over his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Without a single moment of rest Hidan felt the hands grip his ass, lifting him slightly off the ground. He felt that long tongue insert itself into him. Hidan had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from screaming for him to stop. The tongue thrusted without mercy and soon he felt it deep inside him. A hand came up and stopped him from crying out completely. In one moment he felt the slick appendage leave his body as well as the hand which held him up off the ground. All he was able to do when his body smashed back onto the cold floor was grunt.

His screech was muffled by the hand in his mouth when the man entered him. Iy felt as though he was being ripped apart. All he could hear was the sound of that man's dick pulling and pushing into his now much abused body. All he could feel was the pain of being taken so harshly by a partner who didn't care about the other person's pleasure. He prayed to Jashin that this nightmare would be over soon, when the man took his hand from Hidan's mouth and slammed his head against the floor. "Scream out my name bitch, or I'll have everyone in the entire facility line up and take turns doing whatever they want, to you." The man growled fiercely.

Hidan didn't know how he knew, but after his captor had said that, he just did, for some odd reason everything just clicked. "Orochimaru!" Hidan screamed out and arched his back as his prostate was smacked harshly. With one single grunt, Orochimaru came into Hidan's body. He pulled out and grabbed Hidan by his hair, pulling him slightly forward. "I hope you enjoy your new life here, because you're never going to be able to get away from me ever again, my dear immortal." Orochimaru sneered, before standing up and walking away. For a brief second, a door opened to reveal light, only to be closed again leaving Hidan to pass out in the darkness alone and used. Yes, this is going to be one long fucking immortal lifetime.

Okay and that's the end of my first rape fiction. I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought about it.


End file.
